


You will be a queen

by Solaris_lair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaris_lair/pseuds/Solaris_lair
Summary: Серсея Ланнистер выходит замуж за короля Роберта Баратеона, но их жизнь совсем не ладится, ведь Роберт до сих пор любит Лианну Старк.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 4





	You will be a queen

«Ты станешь королевой».   
Так сказал Тайвин Ланнистер, когда прискакал из Королевской гавани в Утес Кастерли. Королевой должна была стать Лианна Старк, но она умерла в Башне Радости после изнасилования Рейгаром Таргариеном. Роберт Баратеон, только взошедший на престол Семи Королевств, был безутешен, так что его наставник Джон Аррен взял на себя все хлопоты о браке молодого правителя. И лучшей партии, чем Серсея Ланнистер, ему было не сыскать. Пускай Роберт Баратеон терпеть не мог Ланнистеров, ему пришлось смириться и взять у хозяев Кастерли их деньги (такие же золотые, как и их волосы). Пускай он мечтал о Лианне Старк, дикарке с Севера и родной сестре лучшего друга. Ему пришлось смириться с браком с Серсеей Ланнистер.   
С ее приездом Красный Замок наполнился золотом — не только монетами, но и златовласыми Ланнистерами, по пятам следующими за королем и венценосной кузиной. Юный Лансель стал оруженосцем Роберта, Золотой Лев Джейме — его телохранителем. Везде было золото, золотые головы и золотые львы. Роберту казалось, что весь его замок перешел во власть Хранителей Запада и возглавлял семь королевств теперь никто иной как Тайвин Ланнистер, самый старый и опытный из золотого львиного прайда.   
Свадьба была пышной, как и полагалось. Юную королеву обрядили в сияющие одежды, она сверкала словно солнце. Свет Запада в этот день блистал в Королевской Гавани. Все радовались празднику, кроме Роберта, неотрывно следившего за новой семьей. Тайвин практически не пил, разговаривая с Лордами, Джейме стоял возле трона, между королем и королевой. И повсюду было золото.   
Золотом Ланнистеров был оплачен пир. Золотом Ланнистеров был оплачен Железный Трон. Золотом Ланнистеров было оплачено все. Золото Ланнистеров ОК-РУ-ЖА-ЛО короля. Ему думалось, если бы его супругой стала Лианна, все было бы иначе. Не было бы ЗО-ЛО-ТА, от чьего сияния хотелось зажмуриться, убежать, скрыться в темной комнате, лишь бы не видеть ничего.  
Золото-золото-золото. Везде золото. Даже опочивальня короля, где его после пира ждала Серсея, была украшена золотом. Золотые покрывала, золотые подушки и золотые волосы юной королевы сводили Роберта с ума. Ему хотелось рвать, метать, жечь и плавить — что угодно, чтобы его перестало окружать золото. А за дверью покоев стоял Джейме. Тоже весь в ЗО-ЛО-ТЕ.   
Роберт хочет закрыть глаза и оказаться снова в Штормовом пределе. Хочет оказаться юнцом, каким был до восстания. Он не хочет Серсею, он не хочет золото Тайвина, он не хочет защиты Джейме. Он просто хочет вернуться назад. Не стоять перед кроватью Серсеи, а вернуться в родной замок, где в постели его всегда ждала милая любовница из служанок, которая никогда не обижалась, если назвать ее чужим именем. 

***  
Везде было золото, как дома. Серсея чувствовала себя на своем месте в красном замке, который уже и не был похож на красный — теперь ему в пору носить имя Золотая Крепость. К приезду будущей королевы все залы украсили золотыми покрывалами, штандартами со Львами. Отец был так доволен, увидев Королевскую Гавань в объятиях львов, что на мгновение даже улыбнулся. Серсея была его самым любимым ребенком и самым выгодным вкладом в будущее семьи — королевой Семи королевств.  
Юная правительница любила гулять по дворцовым залам в сопровождении своего кузена Ланселя, который, за отсутствием у короля необходимости в оруженосце, находился подле Серсеи. Они вместе вспоминали Утес Кастерли и Ланниспорт, но возвращаться им не хотелось — в Королевской гавани было намного веселее. Во время свадьбы Серсея радовалась, не замечая угрюмого настроения мужа. Поэтому она не понимала его злости в их спальне. Роберт не был с ней ласков или добр, от него разило вином и пòтом, и он назвал ее «Лианна». Услышав имя умершей женщины, Серсея вздрогнула. Она попыталась уверить себя, что ей показалось, но Роберт снова заревел, как раненый зверь, произнося ТО САМОЕ имя. Стоявший в это время за дверью королевской опочивальни Джейме не поверил своим ушам, однако меньше, чем через минуту, он услышал, как король отчетливо произносит «Лианна». Ему не показалось, король правда ревел от наслаждения, хватаясь за золотые волосы Серсеи, и называл ее Лианна. Королевскому гвардейцу хотелось войти в комнату, чтобы удостовериться, что король правда сделал то, что сделал, но этого не потребовалось. Как только Роберт уснул, Серсея вышла из его покоев и в сопровождении придворных дам направилась к себе, не давая Джейме возможности поговорить с ней.

Утром Джейме удалось проникнуть в комнату сестры, миновав придворных дам. Серсея не спала и с самого утра сидела за книгами.   
— Серсея?  
Она не отвечала.  
— Серсея? — Джейме подошел и сел на одно колено перед царственной сестрой. — Прошу, поговори со мной.   
— О чем? — изумрудные глаза королевы сверкнули злостью и недовольством.  
— Я все слышал. Вчера ночью. — Джейме обнял сестру. Она дрожала и была готова заплакать.  
— Он назвал меня Лианной. Я ненавижу ее. И его ненавижу. Почему он не умер вместе с ней. — королева прильнула к широкой груди брата.   
Джейме гладил ее по волосам, радуясь, что запер за собой дверь — еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то из слуг увидел их вместе.   
— Почему он не может быть как ты? — прошептала Серсея, вгоняя близнеца в ступор. Она прежде никогда не говорила, что любит его.   
— Потому что он не я. Я всегда буду любить тебя сильнее, чем он. 

***  
Роберт сидел в зале Совета и смотрел, как перед ним вышагивает Тайвин Ланнистер. Уже давно седой, он все еще был грозной силой — главой дома Ланнистеров, Хранителем Запада, который имел куда больше влияния в королевствах, чем сам король. На плаще была брошь, которая то и дело бросала золотые отблески прямо на лицо Баратеона, так что вскоре правитель не выдержал этой пытки и приказал перенести совет на другой день.

Он уезжал на охоту, чтобы не встречаться с Серсеей, не брал с собой ни Ланселя, ни Джейме, предпочитая свиту из родного Штормового Предела, перевезенную в Королевскую гавань после коронации. Он много пил и совсем не слушался предписаний мейстера Пицеля, что крайне негативно отражалось на здоровье короля. Когда Роберт в первый раз серьезно заболел, он кричал в бреду, что его отравила жена и ее родной брат. Роберту было плохо, он видел галлюцинации и в каждой золотой лев Джейме Ланнистер убивал его, как убил безумного короля. Как только он выздоровел, сразу ускакал к дальним границам своих владений и уже на Севере, в доме своего лучшего друга Неда Старка получил письмо из королевской гавани с новостями, что королева родила мальчика с золотыми волосами и спрашивала разрешения назвать сына Джоффри. 

— Я хочу убить его. — Серсея сидела в своих покоях и ждала, когда к ней приведут ее маленького сына.   
— Если убьешь короля, станешь регентом при Джоффри. Если братья твоего мужа не попытаются узурпировать власть.  
— Мы должны все продумать. Все трое должны умереть, — королева устало опустила голову.   
— Можно отправить их… — Джейме было плевать на Баратеонов. Он хотел, чтобы его сестра была счастлива.

Тем же вечером в три стороны королевства Джейме Ланнистер отправил троих верных ему людей с одной целью — убить трех братьев Баратеонов, чтобы никто и ничто не угрожало Серсее и Джоффри. Всего лишь месяц понадобился, чтобы в Королевскую гавань прилетели три ворона с письмами примерно одинакового содержания — с новостями о том, что умер один из дома Баратеон. После письма из Винтерфелла, которое пришло в Красный замок последним, собрался Малый Совет, на котором было решено незамедлительно короновать Джоффри Баратеона и сделать Серсею Ланнистер регентом. Последнее предложение выдвинул Тайвин и никто из присутствующих не посмел противостоять Хранителю Запада. 

Через неделю состоялась коронация Джоффри I Баратеона и назначение его матери Серсеи Ланнистер регентом королевства. Но никто не смотрел на малолетнего виновника торжества. Все взгляды были обращены на Тайвина Ланнистера, ведь ни для кого не было секретом, что именно он будет по-настоящему править семью королевствами. Трон перешел к дому золотых львов и самый старый и опытный из прайда уже готовился прочно обосноваться на самой верхушке власти.


End file.
